


Ai no kamen

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era retorcida, la manera como Ryoutaro amaba a Urataro.
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou/Urataros





	Ai no kamen

**Ai no Kamen**

**(La máscara del amor)**

Era retorcida, la manera como Ryoutaro amaba a Urataro.

Era retorcida porque no sabía realmente decir cuándo hubiera empezado a amarlo, era retorcida porque por él no parecía haber cambiado nada, era retorcida porque el imajin había decidido a solas que giro hacer tomar a su relación, y él no había dicho nada para contradecirle.

Tenía que ser amor, seguía repitiéndose, aunque a este respecto él no entendiera mucho.

Era noche, tarde.

Todos los otros se habían acostado, y el vagón restaurante del DenLiner parecía ser un lugar diferente sin el alboroto de Ryuuta, la voz aguda de Naomi y los otros ocupados, quien a pelear quien a dormitar. 

Ryoutaro, de verdad, empezaba a sufrir el viaje y la lucha contra el imajin de turno, pero Urataro parecía intencionado a impedirle de dormir.

_“El esfuerzo no fue sólo tuyo, ¿verdad, Ryoutaro?” _

El chico bostezó, incapaz de retenerse, pero posando los ojos en él el imajin rio bajo, más que enfadarse.

“Si de verdad quieres dormir.” le dijo, en voz tranquila, sentándose con aire elegante frente a él. “Pues no tengo el corazón para impedírtelo. Decides tú, Ryoutaro.” le concedió, contrariamente a lo que le había dicho dos horas antes, cuando el chico quería ir a descansarse.

Había algo en su voz que le impedía a Ryoutaro de negarle todo, y le maldijo por su debilitad.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro que el imajin lo hiciera a propósito.

Desde que le había conocido nunca había cambiado entonación, y la utilizaba cualquier fuera su fin.

Que tuviera que seducir a alguien o que insultara a Momotaro sin que el imajin se diera cuenta, la voz siempre era la misma. 

Y aun con esa consciencia, Ryoutaro había perdido toda la gana de acostarse.

Todavía se sentía cansado, todavía le hacía falta dormir, pero junto a eso había algo que le impedía de levantarse, de irse, de estar sin Urataro.

Y el imajin mostraba de estar muy consciente del efecto surtido.

Se puso otra vez en pie, sentándose al bordo de la mesa enfrente a él y dejando que se girara, de manera que le apoyara la espalda contras las piernas.

Se puso a masajearle los hombros, en gestos delicados, mientras el chico se dejaba llevar por sus curas, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada, en total estasis.

“No lo estaba haciendo para conciliarte el sueño, ¿sabes, Ryoutaro?” se quejó con una sonrisa, moviendo las manos adelante, dejándolas seguir hasta abajo su camiseta.

El humano se puso un poco tenso por ese toque más íntimo, pero no se movió.

Eso también era uno de los aspectos retorcidos de su relación con Urataro.

No que le molestara, al contrario: superada la vergüenza de su inexperiencia, contra el natural savoir faire del imajin, había aprendido perfectamente lo que le gustara, y también lo que justaba a su pareja, algo que le hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

Lo que seguía haciéndole sentir incómodo, era la manera de Urataro de usar esa arma para evitar prácticamente todo el resto.

Cuando Ryoutaro trataba de hablar, cuando hacía o decía algo que no le gustaba, estaba seguro de tener éxito de distraerle con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Y, maldición, siempre lo hacía; Ryoutaro sabía cuánto frágil fuera su voluntad.

En ese momento también, cuando quería descansar o, al menos, concederse un poco de tiempo para relajarse con él, tal vez hablar o aclarar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos...

Pero no tenía ya éxito de pensar de manera coherente.

Urataro lo hizo girar de vuelta, callando con un beso todas las protestas que, por lo demás, no llegaron por parte de Ryoutaro.

Llevó las manos desde bajo la camiseta hasta su jeans, desabrochándolos rápido y buscando pronto la piel nuda y tensa de su polla, envolviéndola en los dedos y moviéndolo perezosamente.

No tenía prisa, sólo gana de hacerle perder la cabeza.

Ryoutaro suspiró contra su boca, no pudiendo evitar de empujar las caderas, ofreciéndolas a su mano y a todo lo que quisiera concederle.

Trató con todo sí mismo de concentrarse, de resistirle, pero al final tuvo que desistir.

Era algo que quería, sentía su cuerpo _gritar_ para obtenerlo, ¿pues qué sentido tenía retenerse?

Se dejó a merced de Urataro, gimiendo en baja voz a su toque, cuidado que ninguno de los otros pasajeros lo oyera, cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos en los hombros del imajin cuando él le preparó rápido, mientras Ryoutaro trataba de adaptare rápidamente, para no prolongar la espera.

Sólo cuando le sintió entrar dentro de él tuvo éxito de estar bien.

Ya no había ansiedad, ni gana de luchar.

Sólo había esa sensación de calor, de plenitud, y las manos de Urataro que le apretaban las caderas al tirarle contra sí mismo, tanto que sabía ya que el día siguiente iba a encontrarse con cardenales difíciles de explicar.

Se movió hacia él con un gemido bajo, y el imajin rio de su impaciencia.

Salió despacio de él, hundiendo de vuelta con un movimiento firme, asomándose para besarle otra vez.

Ryoutaro se concedió fácilmente al beso así como a todo, apretándose contra de él para sentirlo más hondo dentro de sí, mientras el imajin no le daba un momento de respiro.

No duró tanto cuanto le habría gustado a Ryoutaro, nunca pasaba y dudaba que fuera posible, y cuando llegó al orgasmo se sintió aún menos en control de su cuerpo, mientras Urataro se movía más y más rápido, hasta casi hacerse brutal antes de correrse dentro de él.

Después de unos segundos pasados inmóviles, Ryoutaro encontró la fuerza de moverse, vistiéndose como podía y volviendo en su asiento como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Urataro se concedió un suspiro de pura beatitud, sentándose a su lado y dejando que un brazo deslizara alrededor las caderas del chico.

“¿Quieres ir a descansar? Ahora podría darte el permiso, ¿sabes?” susurró, riendo, inclinándose para besarle el cuello.

Ryoutaro tuvo un escalofrío, pero lo ignoró.

Se giró a mirar a Urataro en los ojos, a mirar esa expresión de broma, y suspiró.

Era una continua guerra, con él.

Y batalla tras batalla, tras batalla, tras batalla, sentía de no tener la fuerza de defenderse, ni la motivación para hacerlo.

Aunque le hubiera hablado, aunque hubiera encontrado el momento y el coraje, estaba seguro que no habría sabido qué decirle, o que el imajin le habría seguro respondido algo a que no habría sabido contestar.

Suspiró otra vez, asintiendo.

“Sí. Me voy a dormir, estoy harto.” murmuró, superándole para levantarse y haciendo como para irse, antes de sentirse coger la muñeca.

“¿Ryoutaro?” le llamó el imajin, metiéndole una mano detrás la nuca y tirándole cerca, besándole otra vez. “Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?”

“No.” respondió instintivamente el chico, sintiéndose un idiota. “Q-quiero decir... no, no lo sabía.” masculló, sonrojando instantáneamente. “Yo te quiero también.” dijo luego, no pudiendo evitar de sonreír.

Urataro se echó a reír, sin decir nada más y dejando que finalmente fuera a descansarse.

Pero Ryoutaro improvisamente no tenía sueño, se sentía eufórico, y racionalmente no sabía explicar la razón.

Tal vez esto estaba malo.

Tal vez eso le hacía sentir incómodo, eso hacía tan retorcido su amor por Urataro.

La consciencia de amarle, porque no podía ser otra cosa, sin tener la seguridad que él le correspondiera.

Repitió las palabras dichas por el imajin como un mantra, sonriendo más y más abiertamente, tanto que quería saltar por la felicidad.

Pero mejor no hacerlo. Iba seguramente a acabar haciéndose daño.

Alcanzando su cama, se tumbó y miró fijo el techo, sin cerrar los ojos.

Hasta ese momento, la realidad mostrada por Urataro siempre se había revelado imponente, y no siempre de manera positiva.

Se había sentido amordazado, privado de la posibilidad de reaccionar, avergonzado por lo que sentía y lo de sí mismo que le había dado hasta ahora.

Ya no estaba así, no podía serlo después de lo que le había dicho Urataro, ni podía dudarlo.

Porque en esas palabras Ryoutaro, por la primera vez, había oído un tono enteramente nuevo.

No trataba de seducirle, de engañarle, de burlarse de él.

Trataba de expresar lo que sentía, y sabía cuánto tuviera que haberle costado.

Ya no había nada retorcido, ahora.

Amaba a Urataro, y podía hacerlo de manera simple. 


End file.
